


A Long Day

by kennedie_exe



Series: FFXV Kink Week btw [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Edging, FFXV Kink Week, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: He's been here, on the brink of an orgasm, and Prompto knew he wasn't going to get. He wanted to fall into that deep euphoria but his restraints wouldn't allow, and Noctis? He's the one controlling it.





	A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Coming at you with Day 2 for the FFXV Kink Week!
> 
> Day 2: Orgasm Control

_“Noctis!”_ Prompto voice was unsteady. His arms tied behind his back unable to do much but chafe against the thick rope that confined him. Noctis said to be still, to be good, and maybe he'll let him free, maybe give him that blissfully release. The ring held his cock steady, the toy buzzed annoying against his insides without any indication to get any higher, not yet at least. Noctis caressed his chin, his darkened blue eyes staring straight into bright, unfocused blue eyes. Prompto’s breath was rough, ragged with his chest rising quickly as time past. He'll be on edge until Noctis said so.

 

“Ya know,” Noctis began, stroking Prompto’s cock lazily making the blonde twitch. It was so red that it was borderline purple from all the blood rushing to it. “I could keep you here like this all damn day. Just. Like. This.” He rose the setting up and Prompto gasped, arching his back at the vicious cycle rubbing his inner walls raw. Noctis laughed, it's a devious sound Prompto was way too familiar with in times like this. God, the blonde looked so damn beautiful all flushed, lips parted, sounds spilling out. His hips moved against the toy as if that'll help him release quicker, it won't. Noctis wasn't gonna make this easy

 

“P-please I- _Fuck_!” The setting is higher now, Noctis removed the cock ring, replacing it with a strong grip of his own hand. He _knows_ Prompto is close but seeing him like this, on the verge of begging and shaking, he wanted to keep him like this as long as possible until he's a mess of tears. He eased up on the hold and rubbed Prompto’s swollen cock slowly, watching him whine when that tight hold returned.

 

“Keep begging, maybe I'll be nice. Maybe I'll hold you for another hour or so.” Prompto gulped at the words. It's already been _more than an hour,_ a long torturous time of him frustrated because he should have came a while ago. But here he was now, letting Noctis tease him. Frustration aside, this felt too damn good. He _loved_ this edging sensation enough to stay like this for Noctis.

 

The setting is at its highest now and Prompto felt himself almost cumming but Noctis’s damn hand was around him. Tears are beginning to fall down his face and he's whining now while Noctis just smirked at him, taunting him. He doesn't wanna beg just yet, just so he could enjoy this as well even though his balls are seizing in. He wasn't ready to give in but Noctis made it so hard not to give in.

 

“You aren't begging? Well that's no fun.” When Noctis’s voice got cynical like that, Prompto knew he was in for it. He whimpered when Noctis moved the toy in and out, screaming when he pressed it right against his prostate, letting it vibrate on such a delicate spot. He's shaking , his cock was painfully hard, globs of precum oozed down yet it wasn't enough. Only moans escaped through his lips, his mind growing more numb barely able to speak. “Beg.”

 

“I- Ah fuck Noctis, _Noct!_ Please, God please let me cum- I-it hurts, please, _please_ -” He caved in because truly, he knew he couldn't keep his facade up. It was becoming too much, he's crying out wanting to reach his climax.

 

“Hmmm do you deserve it? You've been pretty defiant this whole time. Kinda wanna keep you begging until I'm satisfied or you pass out, whichever comes first. You definitely won't _cum_ first.” Holy shit, Prompto could pass out like this. Reality was already slipping from him but he wanted to cum, he needed to cum.

 

“Please, I'll do _anything._ W-whatever you want just please, please, _please let me cum_.” His voice strained on each word.

 

“Hold out just a bit longer.” Prompto tried his best to do just that. Noises of frustration left his mouth with short whines of _‘Noct’_ or ‘ _Please_ ’ as each moment went by. Noctis would stroke him and stop, stroke and stop and it drove him so fucking mad. He's not sure how long it's been but it's been too damn long yet Noctis doesn't give him that pleasant climax he yearned for.

 

It's almost like a game. A game to see how long Prompto could last which was always so damn amusing to play. Noctis would work Prompto up first then add in the toy keeping it on a low setting to tease him. The cock ring was next to really make sure he wasn't cumming any time soon and Prompto let's Noctis do this to him because he loved it just as much. He'd leave Prompto there for a while without touching him just to watch him squirm until he couldn't take it anymore. Keeping him from falling over the edge. Kinda like how it was now, with his flushed body shaking and _wanting_ to release everything he had.

 

“N-Noct… I c-can’t… _please_ …” He'll pass out at this rate. It's getting to be too much, he's so _desperate_.

 

“Fine, since you've been so patient.” Noctis pressed the toy hard against his prostate, stroking his cock quickly until his body was quaking. It felt like he's been delayed too much that he can't cum but Noctis is practically forcing it out of him now. “Cum.”

 

“Ah-Fuck, _fuck!_ ” He screamed out as he came so hard that his mind went blank. All he could see was white as his orgasm wracked through him like an explosion, getting all over his belly and chest. It's so intense that he does pass out for a short period of time, unable to think straight at all. Noctis worked him through his orgasm, his body still shaking, he's gasping as overstimulation set in. That toy was still inside him pressing viscously on his abused prostate, becoming almost painful until Noctis finally stopped and pulled the toy out.

 

“Damn, that was so fucking hot. Wasn't so bad, now was it? You did so well. But now,” Prompto was too dazed to respond, too boneless to even move. Noctis got on top of him, kissing him fervently, grinding his own hardness against him making him moan.

 

“D-don’t…” He's still so over sensitive yet Noctis continued to grind against him.

 

“I haven't had my fun yet. Think you can go again?” Noctis eyes were lust filled and really, Prompto couldn't deny him but he's so exhausted-

 

He nodded his head, Noctis smirked.

 

It was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Still gonna try to push out each day best I can <3
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you like too! <3


End file.
